


honey

by cosmicphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Tour, TATINOF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicphan/pseuds/cosmicphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and he is honey now, tready and maudlin and easy.</p><p>dan and phil are tired and very much in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> this is a result of not sleeping, wanting to sleep, science exams and a need for someone to cuddle with.

the air of their flat seems like honey when they step in; soft, welcoming and slow. the tour is over and a sort of tiredness seeps into dan’s bones that only comes after the thrill of performing in front of the people he knows supports them. it’s nice, the tiredness. they make his thoughts fuzzier, the sharpness of the world around softer and phil’s smell sharper. he wants to melt into honey too, be unhurried and sweet.  
so he does. he tweets about hibernating, replies to all the emails and they take a day off to savour the quiet. 

*

dan wakes up with phil’s barely there stubble itching his neck and the feeling of forever artfully positioned in his chest. the duvet is sloppily thrown over them. phil has his arms around dan’s waist and there is warmth. everywhere. he has read about feeling infinite and wonders if this is his infinity, being so madly in love even after seven years and body heat. phil’s arms casually tighten around his waist, as always, when he tries to get up. sleep is easy, a picture of synchronised breathing and tangled legs.  
phil wakes him up an hour later, kisses him senseless, dan an image of bliss beneath him. phil snickers when he moans, gives him a hard kiss on his mouth and drags him to the kitchen.

they make breakfast together, they have been since they moved to london. phil makes cereal and dan the coffee and everything is so easy, they have been doing this for years now and dan can never get enough of this domesticity. he will never tire of seeing phil as he is now, still rubbing his eyes and stifling yawns. they talk in hushed whispers, not daring to break tranquil that is settled over them.

they end up on the sofa with an anime in the background. their elbows touch as they eat, and everything is so wonderful, dripped with syrup that his heart douses itself in it.  
“i love you” he murmurs, like it’s a prayer.

phil smiles brightly and his glasses slide down his nose. there are no butterflies now. dan had realized the day they had said i love you that butterflies do not stay, they are replaced by comfort and contentment. the heady feeling of being so in love never leaves though. it stays even when phil abandons cereal in favour of cuddling dan, when he hears the softest i love you accompanied by a kiss on the forehead.

they ditch the anime at the end. dan draws on phil’s arms, smooth motions and hearts and smiles. he’ll never acknowledge he drew them once they break out of this serenity and face the real world. but he allows himself to be soppy. only because phil is playing with his hair and his mind can’t get enough of honey metaphors.

*

it’s 4 pm. they are on dan’s bed, still a mess of tangled limbs. they thrive off each other, after years of never being comfortable with physical closeness, finding someone he’s at ease with being close, especially that someone being phil makes him proud. phil is reading oscar wilde out loud. his voice is still scratchy from the tour and it reminds him of mellow mornings. dan dozes off, his last memory being phil keeping the book aside, muttering, “you’re so gorgeous” and settling beside him.

*

there’s pizza. dan can smell pizza and candles. he follows the smell to the living room where he finds phil lighting what seems like the hundredth candle. the room is drenched in golden light. dan has never felt so incredibly lucky before. phil stands in the middle of the room, in pyjama bottoms with ruffled hair, the epitome of beauty.  
he turns around and squeals.

“surprise” phil’s voice cracks a little and dan supresses a giggle.

“phil, you’ll burn the house down” he shakes his head but kisses phil’s cheek anyway. “how many candles are there?” 

“22? today was so perfect babe and i thought that-“

“pizza and candles is the perfect way to end it?”

phil shrugs sheepishly. dan kisses him harder on the mouth, feels phil opening against him. the pet name babe is still bouncing around his mind, sending shivers down his spine. phil has an uncanny ability to make dan feel special in the simplest of ways. he twines his arms around his neck and whispers “it is perfect. i love you so much.” 

phil visibly breathes a sigh of relief and sneaks in another kiss. 

“dan, as much i’d love to stay in this moment forever, there’s pizza.”

dan feigns a horrified expression. “i can’t believe you phil lester. you’re leaving me, for pizza.”

phil laughs and ruffles dan’s hair, “come on drama queen, i can hear your stomach grumbling.”

they sit on the table eating pizza while holding hands. it’s not something they have a privilege of doing a lot. the candles leave a whirlwind of sweet smells that dan can only link to phil. he thinks of honey again, of how saccharine and relaxed his life became after phil. he always wants to be this in love, in love with phil. it’s overwhelming, these emotions, but he can handle them. especially when phil is rubbing his thumb over his hand in soothing strokes and fighting with mozzarella. fondness and ease forms a blanket around them, weighing them down gently.

the candles all burn out and dan’s convinced it’s their aftermath that makes him want to cling to phil even as they make their way up to their bedroom. the duvet is still spread on the bed unceremoniously, as they clamber onto it, discarding their clothes.

“today was so perfect dan.” phil hums beside him. “the tour was so great and meeting our subscribers was the best things but nothing equals to this. i never thought i’ll get something so special with someone and I’m so glad that person is you. you’re kinda my world” he ducks his head below at the last words, his cheeks reddening.

dan is staring at phil. he knows he is. phil is a man of gestures and this expression coupled with the ferocious sincerity in his eyes makes him tear up a bit.  
“i love you babe” phil’s voice is syrupy, sleepy and affectionate. dan closes whatever distance there is between them and feels arms encircling his waist. 

“me too, phil. forever.” there’s not much to say.

and he is honey now, tready and maudlin and easy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> (and no capitals is a choice for the aesthetic)
> 
> my tumblr is anemotionalphanusername if you wanna say hi!


End file.
